the past
by Willow-fallon
Summary: emily prentiss almost dies but than emrin saves her plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

The past

"EMILY!" morgan yelled as they searched for her through the two story house but emily was in the basement of the house and couldn't make a sound or she would get shot the unsub had her at gunpoint and told her that if she made a sound she would get shot. Hotch made his way down the stairs and saw an open door so he informed the team before he went down in the dark room, he went down the creaky stairs as the team followed SHOCKED to see emily at gunpoint he tried to talk the man out of shooting her he said "you don't have to do this" "yes i do she is going to ruin me" he pulled emily tighter making her cringe in pain "no she didn't she was just trying to help you by letting you get out of this undead" "NO! She is trapping me in prison" "Yes for mistakes you made and you can't take that out on other people" the unsubs face cringed in rage he tightened his grip once again and BANG! Everyone closed there eyes as they jumped looking up at a man that was terrified of a young girl holding a bullet in her fingers staring at the man with red glowing eyes and he said "WHO ARE YOU!...WHA...WHAT ARE YOU"the girl bent down to the mans face and said "i am emrin emily rose and i won't let you hurt emily" the girl looked at him for a second and he passed out she stood up and tapped emily's shoulder smiling she offered to help emily up the whole team was looking at emrin in shock she looked up at them and stated "how rude of me i am emrin emily rose but you can call me emrin i am a fallen demon\angel and i have been sent here to protect you all here look" emrin had lovely beautiful black hair and one blue eye the other was covered with her hair and a bandage she showed them her beautiful wings and her fox ears and tail she got down on one knee and said " i emrin emily rose promise to never hurt of put any of you in danger" emily asked "who do you live with?" emrin looked up and said " i have stayed with people i protected until i died" the room went silent "i die usually protecting the people from my secrets and yes i have secrets that many people find out when i die but i will try to tell you" morgan looked up at emrin and said "what do you mean you will try to tell us if we are going to try and be family we don't keep secrets" she looked up at him and said "i said i would try because i was cursed with not being able to tell the people i love when danger is coming".

Thx for reading i hope to post soon very soon scene it's kinda like five in the morning and i am bored plz R&R (-_-)


	2. Chapter 2

The past

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS

The team has been working on the case of smile for 9 months now and they are all tired and going insane he has killed 30 people. Emrin slowly walked up to emily's apartment door she stood outside for a bit and then she knocked emily looked up from her bag and walked to the door she opened the door surprised to see emrin with tears streaming down her face and emily said "smile…..is..isn't...hu.." the curse wouldnt let her finish her statement emily said "he isn't what?" emrin said "the curse wont let me say it" emily than said "why don't you come with us to chicago and than you can help us that way" emrin said "ok" and they both walked to emily's car and emrin said "he is my brother" emily looked over at emrin and said "who is your brother?" emrin said "s…..s….s….GOD DAMMIT! Why can't i say it" emrin broke down into tears and emily laid a caring hand on her shoulder and said "its ok i know we will find a way to break the curse" they finally got to HQ and emrin got out of the car and when they walked in they were met by silence a not very good friend they went up to the fourth floor and it was pitch black in the bullpen emily walked in and was met with a bullet in her shoulder emrin ran in and grabbed emily she used the darkness as an advantage she flew across the room to hotch and handed him emily than she ran off to try and see who shot emily and than she heard another BANG not knowing that it was her this time that got shot and at that point she knew exactly who it was it was smile her brother she tried to keep moving but than the lights dimmed enough for her to see all of her surroundings she saw smile and she got up and and yelled "SMILE!" he looked over to her and said "oh what a surprise my sister i hope you are ready to die again" emily heard that one thing and she snapped she looked at hotch and whispered "help me up" he was unsure what the shot woman was going to do she got up and went into smiles sight and said "SMILE YOU WILL NOT HURT HER SHE IS OUR FAMILY AND WE DONT LET FAMILY DIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

The past pt3

Hi sorry about the autocorrections in the last story

Smile was shocked to hear a near human standing up for his sister he looked confused and looked back at emrin and than the lights went out again it was silent all emrin heard was the small whimpers of pain coming from emily than she heard a footstep right in front of her it was smile he grabbed her hair and yanked her from under the desk he looked at her as the lights dimmed again she had blood, cuts, and bruises everywhere he yanked her hair even tighter than before and yelled "LOOK AT THEM AND TELL THEM!" he heard her mumble but he remembered that she couldn't because of the cures that he put on her he then looked at her and said "oh i forgot the little runt can't talk about when danger is coming" emrin looked at emily who was still standing she looked furious but it was only a few minutes before she collapsed to the floor because her energy was draining fast emrin yelled "EMILY! I'M SO SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU IN THIS MESS!" she struggled to get out of his grip but she couldn't and then it hit her she felt the knife in the same place it was always at in her back she felt her eyes slowly try and force themselves shut as her brother threw her on the floor she heard hotch yell "EMRIN!" she instantly opened her eyes as wide as she could and sawl her brother walking up the stairs to hotch and emily she heard hotch yell "LEAVE US ALONE! DONT TOUCH HER" emrin tried her best to get up she was on her knees crawling over to emily that is when it hit her she transformed into a wolf and could walk way faster she finally got to the door of hotch's office were they were and she slowly looked in to see hotch thrown against a chair passed out and emily in her brothers arms and let me tell you EMRIN WAS PISSED her eye turned to this glowing red color and she ripped off the bandage that was covering her other eye she walked into the room her brother dropped emily in surprise that his sister was still standing she slowly looked to emily slowly healing emily she was almost done but her brother came running and pushed her out of the door and onto the floor she knew that emily was good enough healed that she could walk with very little pain.

EMILY

Emily slowly woke with only a little scab on her shoulder she ran out of the office to see that emrin and smile were fighting smile was on top of emrin with the same knife in his hand emily saw the nearest gun and BANG she hit him right in the head emrin told emily that the bullet would only sustain him for a couple minutes so emily rushed over and grabbed the knife out of smiles hand and gave it to emrin, emrin felt smile twitch so she quickly got on top of him and right when she saw his eyes open she stabbed him right through the heart and emily saw as his body turned into ash and floated away emily looked at emrin who had the palest face emily had ever seen she noticed that when she was healed it made emrin weaker like she was putting the injury on herself although emrin felt free she still knew that she had to fight her dad because her dad had her mom and emrin couldn't stand the thought of losing to him.

Hello i hope you all like this chapter and pls R&R i really hope this chapter is as big as it seems have a great day hope to post soon.


	4. chapter 4

The past pt4

Emrins last thoughts before she passed out was beating her father half to death. Emily yelled emrins name and ran over to her she saw that emrin was fading fast emily got on the radio and said "JJ!" she waited a minute and then she heard jjs sweet voice say "what's wrong emily" emily took a breath and said "JJ CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW WE NEED THEM HER FAST!" jj started to worry she call the ambulance and rushed back to HQ as fast as she could. Emily was impatiently waiting for the ambulance to get there she saw a sudden injury appear on emrins body it was right where emily had hers. Jj finally got there and saw the ambulance putting hotch and emrin in the back of the cars emily went with emrin and Jj went with hotch they finally got to the hospital and emily and jj waited in the waiting room for about 30 minutes for hotch but they waited 6 hours for a doctor to finally come out and say "EMRIN!" emily and jj walked up to the doctor and said "how is she" the doctor said "im am so sorry she didn't make it we tried our best" emily looked at him and said "thank you doctor" and then she walked out the door into her car and drove home.

EMRIN

Two weeks later emrin woke up outside of a house she stood up and yelled emily's name about ten times and then said "GOD DAMMIT" she walked slowly up to the door and a kind young lady answered it to be surprised to see a beaten down little girl that just wanted somewhere to stay so the mom invited her in and they gave her some new clean clothes emrin was brought to this extra room in there house she stayed there almost all day trying to figure out what happened.

EMILY

It has officially been a week and it was emily's first day back they all stared at her and she just looked down until garcia entered the room with files and gave emily a hug rossi then walked over to emily and told her to come to his office with him when they got there rossi pointed to the seat in front of his desk she sat and saw rossi pull something from out of a box in his desk it was a gun he then stood up locked the door and closed the blinds he looked emily pointed the gun at her and bang nothing happened except the bullet went right through emily but she wasn't hurt she looked back at him and said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he looked at her and said "emrin is still alive". "WHAT!" emily stood to her feet as she stared at rossi for a good ten minutes rossi said "she put a shield on you and it only breaks when she is dead" emily said "WELL THEN WHERE IS SHE!" rossi explained "when she dies she comes back in a whole new place and if she puts a shield on you, you live as long as she does or even longer we all have one" emily said "well than the people she stayed with must be alive still she only told me about one her name was lucy heartfilia".

hello by the way shout out to the gabbie show i was listening to out loud the whole time.


End file.
